Good Spectra of peptides and proteins have been obtained on JEOL SX-102 spectrometer using a combination of electrospray, FAB, and regular scanning methods. However problems exist in terms of sensitivity, mass range and ease of use. The ion trap mass spectrometer exhibits extremely good sensitivity and has the promise of very high resolution and mass range but the spectra are not simple.